


Interviews

by Marf_Redux



Series: Broken Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU Keith named Yurak, AU!Bandor, AU!Hunk, AU!Katie Holt, AU!Lance, Alien Biology, Alternate Universe Counterparts, F/M, Homophobic Slurs, Keith's dad is named Akira, M/M, Mentionof Acxa/AU!keith, Mind Games, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, au!keith, differences between originals and alternate universe selves, mention of a woman killed for getting pregnant, mention of sex between AU!Keith and his universe Lance, misogynistic slur, mr. sea horse, past Sven/Romelle, references to a facist Earth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Veronica and Shiro interview the alternate universe doppelgangers that are trapped in their universe.
Series: Broken Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481933
Kudos: 3





	1. Hunk

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> This takes place just after the end of Broken Universe part one.

Interviews  
Part One: Hunk

“I’m sorry you got roped into doing this with me,” she said to Shiro as they sat waiting to conduct the interviews with the alternate Paladins Acxa had brought back and the three from the pods that Matt Holt found. After a few days the folks in charge had finally realized they needed to decide what to do with them and if they could be trusted or not.

“Don’t be I requested something to do and this is better than nothing,” he said and then looked at the clip board. “We are starting with the alternate Hunk?” He seemed a bit confused, “I mean shouldn’t we start with one of the more unpredictable ones.”

“I wanted an easy baseline to see how much they might differ,” she said ignoring the voice inside of herself that said she wanted something easy before she had to sit down with that other version of her brother. She didn’t get to say any more as the buzzer sounded and the guards led Hunk in.

“About damn time I got some answers,” he said sitting down. It was instantly obvious that any assumptions about this Hunk based on theirs were out. His entire posture was different it was angry and aggressive. “How much longer am I going to have to sit in that fucking cell while you decide what to do?”

“That is actually the point of this interview,” Shiro said diplomatically even without most of his memories the man could still keep it together. “We need to know as much as possible about you so we can decide how best to utilize you if you wish to join our fight against the people who brought you to this universe?”

“My skills, that’s easy I can kick ass hand to hand,” Hunk said and she was again thrown. He was loud and aggressive and just the opposite of the Hunk she knew. “I mean what else do you need someone like me for?”

“Well we were thinking about the kitchen staff,” she said without really thinking it threw. Hunk had been such a good chef that several folks had mentioned wondering if the other Hunk was also such a good cook.

“What you think just cause I’m big I spend all my time thinking about food?” He asked clearly annoyed and she mumbled an apology. She then saw him giving Shiro a look up and down. “Do we not know each other in this world Shirogane or is there another reason you look so surprised.”

“We know each other but your not really like our Hunk, at least as much as I can remember him,” Shiro said absentmindedly. “What was I like in your world and do you know Veronica?” She wished Shiro hadn’t asked that she really didn’t want to know anything more than necessary about the other worlds.

“Yeah she’s that loud mouth Lance’s sister,” Hunk said giving her a dismissive look. “She always showed up to watch him get his ass kicked in the ring and you were the first human to ever win the intergalactic tournaments I was just the first to do it without body mods.” He then glanced Shiro’s arm, “Speaking of which your arm sucks in this world.”

“It gets the job done,” Shiro said rather defensively and then sighed, “So you recognized the other alternate universe counterparts or at least some of them.” Shiro was looking at the list. “Was there any of them you didn’t recognize?”

“The idiot girl who the scarily competent version of Lance had to knock out,” He said after a moment. “She kind of reminded me of my manager Darrel Holt a little just way more high strung and you know a girl.” She glanced at Shiro but he didn’t seem to want to comment on a mystery male Holt.

The interview began to proceed a bit more normal with standard question and answers. She didn’t know if they would use this Hunk for something but as the interview went on she decided that at least he wasn’t going to be a threat. He was the complete opposite of their Hunk but that actually made him less dangerous.


	2. Sven

Interviews  
Part Two: Sven

“If you don’t mind my asking how did you end up with the name Sven,” She asked their second interview subject. “I mean you don’t meet many Japanese men with a name like that.”

“I was named by my stepfather,” Sven said looking at Shiro in fascination. “My mother married him while she was pregnant from a previous relationship.” He looked sad then, “Letting him give me a name from his culture was her way of telling him that I was his son no matter whose blood I carried.” He composed himself as he went on, “She died when I was very young I don’t really remember her.” It was obvious he was curious about Shiro from the way he was looking at him. “What about you is your mother still alive?”

She glanced over at Shiro who looked uncomfortable, “I have no idea what happened to my own mother I’m currently experiencing amnesia for everything except the last couple of years.” He looked away, “But based on the fact no one has mentioned contacting her or any other family I think she must be dead.” She made a note to mention to Curtis that he needed to catch Shiro up on any family history he knew since he didn’t seem to know anything.

“I’ve been briefed on the fact the three of us will apparently be unable to return to our own universe,” Sven said after a moment. “So I have to ask what you expect us to do here now?” It was strange how much more controlled he was than the alternate Hunk but also far more direct in asking.

“That’s not up to us,” Shiro said after a moment. “These interviews are to discuss your skills and what you’d like to do and see if we can work something out.” He fixed Sven with a direct stare, “Though trust will take time on both our parts.”

“I would expect nothing less,” Sven said and then turned toward her. “You look vaguely familiar but I don’t believe I know you in my world.” Well that saved her from asking one question on the list. Shiro slid him the photo gallery of the other arrivals. “What’s this?”

“The other new arrivals in our world we wanted to see if you recognised any of them,” Shiro said and then slid him another photo array. “And these are people here on the base you might run into so we wanted to see if you knew any of them as well.”

“As to my fellow arrivals I recognise these two,” he said pointing at Pidge and Lance. “The girl and her family that I see members off on the other card are highly placed collaborators with the Altean Empire.” He looked down at Lance again, “The young man was a sniper in a human resistance cell we were going to recruit him for the Guns of Gamara but his cell was wiped out.”

“He’s an alternate version of my brother,” she said and saw Sven’s eyes widen. “Will it a problem working with people that in your own world are traitors in your eyes?” That was going to be a big hurdle she knew but she had to ask because they needed to know.

“It will take some getting used to,” Sven said glancing back at the photos. “But as you said trust will take time on both our parts and I am willing to try if they are.” She supposed that was the best they could hope for.


	3. Lance

Interviews  
Part Three: Lance

“We don’t have to do this one now we can save him for last,” He said to Veronica as gently as he could. She shook her head no and signaled for the alternate version of her brother to be brought in. It was strange even after the combative Hunk and a version of himself with a different name and accent. This Lance seemed the most unnerving. A fact brought home because he froze as soon as he came in and stared at Veronica.

“Does she have to be here?” He asked looking extremely uncomfortable. “Can’t you handle this alone or let someone else do it?” That was a strange reaction so far this Lance had remained cool in face of everything going on and had even unnerved a lot of the guards with how he watched them.

“No, this is my job and if you end up working with us you will have to deal with seeing me around the base,” Veronica said after a moment. “Was there some problem with your sister in your world that makes you want to avoid me?”

“I just don’t like seeing a version of my dead sister sitting across the table from me,” he said as he reluctantly sat down. He could understand that but Veronica was in the same boat her brother was missing and now she had to face a version of him that was similar yet different. “And who says I want to work with you at all just let me leave and I’ll find my own way in this universe.”

“Unfortunately that is out of the question until this crisis is over with,” Veronica said before he could say anything. “And this crisis won’t be over until we stop the ones who brought you and get my brother back dead or alive.”

“So you can either attempt to work with us or ride things out in a prison cell,” He said to back up her point. Lance fixed them with a dark glare but nodded his head. “Now it is standard for us to ask you if you recognize any of these people.” He said sliding over the photo galleries of the other arrivals and the people on the base most likely to know Lance.

“I know all of them in different capacities,” He said casually. “Of course what your really asking is if there is going to be any kind of problems and the answer is no there won’t.” He got the distinct impression that Lance was lying.

“Your lying,” Veronica said. “You out right hate some of the people on those cards?” She was looking at him intently. “Your different but you still have a lot of my brothers tells.” He wasn’t so sure of that but then again he was missing a lot of memories about Lance so he couldn’t say for sure.

“Your right that I hate some of these people,” the alternate Lance said. “I even killed a few of them back home, like Colleen Holt she was the first collaborating bitch that I ever shot.” There was a dark edge in his voice. “But I am not an idiot I worked with plenty of people in the resistance I didn’t like and as long as we on the same side I can work with anyone.”

He felt even more uncomfortable and resisted the urge to ask about what he’d been like in that other universe because he really didn’t want to know. He began to ask the rest of the standard questions instead.


	4. Katie Holt

Interviews  
Part Four: Katie Holt

“It’s about time,” she said as she sat down in front of the. “I would have expected you all to wise up and ask for my assistance before now.” There was an arrogance in her tone that made her want to reach over the table and smack her. “I guess that’s one of the many deficiencies in this universe.”

“What makes you think we want your assistance,” Shiro asked before she could. She could tell instantly that the alternate reality Pidge was not happy at his question. “Now do you recognize any of these people.” He slid the photo gallery cards over to her.

“I don’t know if you want my assistance but you obviously need it given the sorry state of this universe,” Pidge said with a dismissive snort. “I mean in my universe we’d have already dealt with these problems of yours without having to work with inferior alien beings.” 

“I think we are done here, enjoy your cell, Pidge.” Shiro said putting his pen away and starting to stand up. She was impressed he was being that civil since she probably wouldn’t have been able to be that nice.

“Don’t you ever call me that,” the alternate Pidge said angrily. “I didn’t fight my way up to the rank of Commander to be called by some dismissive nickname.” She guessed Shiro had hit a berserk button of the other woman’s and made a note that it might be useful. “But fine throw away a top asset because you don’t like my view of inferior creatures that explains why your Earth got conquered by them.”

She stood up herself it was obvious that this one would be a disaster if they tried to use her. She’d insult their allies and end up making working relations more difficult. “Shiro, go tell the guards to take her back to her room.”

“I see one thing is the same your still a bitch here,” the alternate Pidge said glaring at her. “So tell me are you still married to Captain Griffon and pretending you both aren’t sick perverts.” She ignored the dig and followed Shiro out ignoring her. 

Once they were out side the room they watched threw the two way mirror as the guards entered from the other door. “Well it is obvious she’s still a dyke bitch,” the alternate Pidge said to the guards. “But let me guess this Earth doesn’t care about perverts being in our forces either.”

“That Pidge is going to be trouble,” Shiro said emphasizing the fact he called her Pidge. “It is kind of shocking how hostile she’s being, I mean the other three had their moments but she...” He trailed off and shook his head, “Got any theories on why she’s like that?”

“If I had to guess I’d say that her world is a typical fascist empire that is a great deal more conservative than our world,” she said thinking about the things the alternate woman had said. “I’d guess getting as high ranking as she was made her like that and now she’s lost everything by ending up in a different universe, one she sees as inferior.”

“Still if she was as smart as she thinks she is then she’d play nice to try to make a place for herself,” Shiro said looking at the screen. “But one thing does bug me, if her knowledge base and memory is even half as good as I sort of remember our Pdige being; then someone will try to make a deal with her.”

“I know and that worries me,” she said thinking about it. There were elements on Earth who would look past her abhorrent views to try to profit off of her. “Perhaps we shouldn’t have ended the interview so suddenly.”

“No, we did the right thing,” Shiro said after a moment. “We can try again later if we think we need to but she needs to learn that if she’s here she has to play by our rules not hers.” He sighed then, “Though maybe next time I’ll sit it out and Matt can sit in maybe she’ll show a version of her brother more respect.”

“Somehow I doubt it,” she said figuring that if Matt even existed in that world then that Pidge probably had just as bad an attitude toward him. She then turned to the list of interview subjects, “whose next on the list?”


	5. Bandor

Interviews  
Part Five: Bandor

“Do you mind if I ask you a question,” the young red haired Altean sitting across form them asked as he looked between Veronica and him. He nodded even as Veronica was saying yes that it was fine. “I know that I’m dead in this world just like Merla was dead in mine but no one has told me anything about my sister, is Romelle alive in this world?”

“She’s alive and she has been told about you but she’s unsure if she wants to meet you she’s a bit disturbed to have an alternate reality version of her brother here.” He didn’t bother to add that she was busy running things on Altea since Allura, Coran, and Merla were all here.

“I can’t blame her for that it’s weird to see people so much like the ones you know but still so different,” He noticed Bandor was staring at him as he said that. “Have you interviewed Sven and Akira yet and why are you keeping us separated?”

“We’ve interviewed Sven but not Akira,” Veronica said after a moment. “And the separation is temporary it is just a security protocol until we know for sure we can trust you.” He noticed that Bandor looked uncomfortable at that. 

“Alright but can you hurry it up I need to see Sven.. and Akira as soon as possible,” Bandor said seeming extremely uncomfortable. He got the impression that it was actually Sven he wanted to speak to but was trying to cover it up by mentioning Akira. “So what else do I need to do to prove I am trustworthy.”

“Well you could sit down for a full medical work up both Sven and Akira have done so but you’ve refused,” Veronica said and he glanced down at the file feeling a bit silly that he hadn’t noticed it. He glanced up at Bandor to see him looking white as a sheet.

“I need to talk to Sven first and then I’ll sit through one but until I talk to Sven I am not going through a medical exam.” He wondered what it could be and then the door opened and Allura walked in. “Why are you here?”

He was curious about that himself but Allura motioned for them to be silent and stared at Bandor. “Sven mentioned during his interview that he and Romelle had been close and that she died only recently killed by the Altean empire correct?” 

“Yes, just before our last mission I was with her when she died,” Bandor said and his tone took on a sad wistful tone and then he looked afraid. “I need to speak to Sven about things he wasn’t there and there is something he needs to know.”

“I believe I know what you need to speak to him about and I have already sent for him but if I am right you will need a full medical work up as soon as possible.” Allura was looking at him with a mix of compassion and sadness. “Once he arrives I will allow the two of you to use this room to talk it will not be recorded.” He could tell by Veronica’s face that she was surprised. “You are slightly on the young side to have done this so there will be risks.”

“I am aware of that,” Bandor said after a moment. “But it was the only way and my sister desperately wanted this...” He trailed off as the guards brought Sven in. Sven looked concerned but Allura just shook her head silently. “Sven I need to tell you something.”

“Come we will give them their privacy,” Allura said and her tone made it clear there was no room for argument. So he and Veronica followed her outside and she immediately reached over to the control panel and killed the sound and shut down the video recorder. “Guards wait outside now that’s an order.” They hopped to it just like they were trained but there was clearly confusion on their faces.

When it was just the three of them he glanced into the room to see Sven looking as if he’d been unexpectedly slapped it was pure shock. “Allura what’s going on this breach of protocol is going to cause all kinds of trouble?” Veronica was saying.

“I suppose I should tell you the two of you because there will be no keeping this a secret given how much you humans love to gossip,” she said tiredly. He vaguely recalled that Allura liked to gossip herself or maybe that was someone else he hated sometimes the fact he was missing so many memories though he did wonder sometimes if he hated it enough. “Their Romelle was pregnant when she died, Sven was the father.” He looked back to see that Sven had pulled the younger Altean into a hug. “A quirk of Altean biology is that when the one who conceived the child within them cannot provide a safe environment for development that it can be transferred to a family member.” He realized what she was saying as he looked back at the two in the room. “Bandor is carrying his late sister’s child and while it is not impossible for an Altean inseminator to carry a child to term using their shape shifting it carries a much greater risk.”

“So Altean’s can pull a Mr. Seahorse,” Veronica said and he couldn’t help but stare at her wondering why she had to phrase it that way. “Why didn’t our scans of the pod show this then?” She asked and that was was a much better question.

“They were not calibrated to look for such a situation it was incredibly rare even on Altea usually only in real emergencies and never to my knowledge for a half breed child and while the Altean in question is only the equivalent of your teenagers.”

“So the odds of this pregnancy lasting isn’t very good,” he said before Veronica could say anything and Allura shook her head no. “Is that why he was asking about our Romelle was he looking for a surrogate?”

“I do not think so there is no guarantee our Romelle would even be compatible with the embryo it is from another universe after all.” Allura seemed thoughtful, “I think he just wants to see her again even if she isn’t his Romelle,” Allura said sadly. “I’ll need to make arrangements to send him and Sven to Altea he will require specialized care that can only be given there and I will need to inform Romelle of these developments.”

He didn’t have anything else to say to that and a glance at Veronia showed she had no idea what to say either. He glanced back in the room and took note that the skinny red headed Altean didn’t look pregnant but he had no idea what Altean pregnancies even looked like let alone ones transferred into a kid brother.


	6. Akira

Interviews  
Part Six Akira

The man sitting across from her reminded looked completely relaxed but she had the feeling he was anything but. “Sorry for the delay in interviewing you but given the developments with your subordinates we thought we’d allow you time to say good bye to them.” Shiro said.

“If you call a few moments before they were whisked off to the planet Altea an adequate amount of time to say goodbye,” he said rather sarcastically. “You do realize that alternate universe or not hearing people I care about are being sent to Altea doesn’t exactly fill me with confidence.” 

She couldn’t blame him for that given what they knew about his universe. She really wished they knew more about this man but their universe’s version of him had been dead for decades and no one who knew him was available. Keith was missing, Krolia was assumed dead and anything Shiro would have learned from Keith was in the memories he’d lost. She had considered asking Yurak first but Acxa had stated that Yurak never knew his father and Keith & Krolia had never really talked in depth to her about him. “Yes, we are sorry about that but given what’s going on it was the best option medically.”

“Believe me I understand that,” Akira said shaking his head. “After all if we’d had any similar options there might have been a version of this Keith, Yurak or whatever in my world since my Krolia was pregnant when she was executed for daring to get pregnant with a hybrid.” That explained why there wasn’t a Keith from that world but it would have to join the other details about alternate worlds she never wanted to know. “So what about these other questions you have for me?”

“We need to know if you recognize any of these people?” Shiro said sliding over the cards and waiting. She could tell as he was scanning them that he did recognize plenty of them. “And if you are going to have problems with any of them?”

“I recognize most of them a lot of them worked for the Alteans same as me when they first came to Earth it was only later that I joined the Guns of Gamara and rebelled,” he said offering no detail on why though based on what he said earlier she could guess. “The only ones I would be reluctant to work with is the Holts.” He said surprising her, “They embraced the Altean rule way to easily because their families intelligence got them preferential treatment but I can get past it because these aren’t my universes Holts.” He then seemed to think about it, “As long as they aren’t like that here.”

She felt a sense of foreboding with that statement because ever since the recurring theme of the Holts having allied with an enemy government or been part of an enemy human government she had been dreading a statement like that. Because on the surface it was true sure their world’s Holts were not evil or cruel and worked for the good of everyone. However they had been very lucky and did get preferential treatment from Earth. She only still had a job because Sam Holt had requested her otherwise she’d be out on her ass or in prison and she couldn’t forget that. She looked at the dark haired man with graying temples and wondered if he’d be able to look past the similar way the Holts were treated to see the good they did here or if the similarities would cause problems they really couldn’t afford now.


	7. Yurak

Interviews  
Part Seven: Yurak

She felt self conscious having been asked to be present for the interview with Yurak. She knew it was because of all the doppelgangers she brought back he was the one she’d actually interacted with the most. She also suspected Veronica had asked her since Shiro was lacking a great deal of his memories about Keith so she was there to pick up the slack on reading how he was different.

She had already told them how different he was and even with Veronica’s unfamiliarity and Shiro’s missing memories they should still be able to tell quiet quickly how different he was. He walked into the room then led by a guard who looked disturbed. She knew he had probably been playing mind games to make the guard uncomfortable. “Acxa, I didn’t know I would have the pleasure of your company at this formality,” he said giving a quick bow. “I have to admit I still think back fondly on our bouts of physical intimacy on the command ship.” 

She saw Veronica and Shiro both looking uncomfortable at that and knew it was exactly what he wanted. “Yurak stop playing games,” she said keeping her voice level. “Everyone here is already aware of what transpired between us on that ship and why.” 

“Very well then,” he said as he sat down at the table. “What questions do you have for me to answer?” It was a complete shift in tone and she noticed the other two catching on that this alternate Keith played games. He surveyed Veronica and Shiro coolly and she noticed his gaze lingered on Shiro. That was the most Keith thing he’d ever done and it made her uncomfortable.

“We need to know your skills and abilities and if you willing to use them for our cause,” Shiro said and she noticed he was staring straight back at Yurak. “Also we’ll need to ask who you know and what problems you might have with them.”

“I’m a spy, saboteur and assassin,” Yurak said with a laugh. “I have way to many skills to list but you can be assured I can steal, seduce or kill anyone or anything we need.” She saw Veronica look even more uncomfortable but Shiro almost looked intrigued. “As to helping you, sure I’m willing at least to help you deal with the Lotor cult they lied to me and used me, and I don’t like that very much.” 

“Here, look at these cards and tell us if you recognize anyone and if there will be a problem with anyone,” Veronica said clearly wanting to hurry things along. She didn’t blame her, Yurak on the Command Ship had been comforting because she was trapped and alone. Now surrounded by her every day life he was just disturbing.

“I can save you the trouble you can put down that I never met any humans except the Paladins of Voltron,” Yurak said and pointed at Shiro. “I knew my universes version of him, the holt siblings, the big one and Lance.” She noticed the only name he said was Lance. “And even other than Lance I didn’t spend to much time with any of them.”

“So you knew your world’s version of my brother,” Veronica asked and he looked surprised. “You didn’t know that I am the sibling of this world’s Lance?” She could tell Yurak wasn’t acting as he shook his head no. “Is that going to cause any problems?” She had to admire Veronica for having the nerve to ask that given how clearly uncomfortable it made her.

“It won’t cause any problems but I’ll have to resist trying to sleep with you that might get a bit weird,” he said giving a flirtatious look. “After all I had sex with Lance dozens of times.”

She immediately knew he was playing games again there was something about his world’s Lance that he didn’t want to talk about especially with Veronica. “Why don’t you tell us what you don’t want to mention about your world’s Lance?” She said before Veronica could react. “Or you can go back to your cell if your going to keep playing these games.”

“I think I need to go back to my cell then,” Yurak said looking straight at her. “When you can accept that I won’t discuss my missions back home no matter what then you can come get me and we can finish this.” 

“Your not sure this is real are you,” Shiro said before she could react to that. “You won’t tell us anything about missions you did for your Blade of Marmora just in case this is some kind of simulation to read your mind.” She could tell Yurak was thrown by him stating that. “We can move on to the next questions.”

Shiro was missing so many of his memories and yet he read Yurak so easily. It was strange and she wondered why he used that analogy. She wondered if it was something he had wondered himself about things and that was a reason to perhaps start watching him closer.

The End.


End file.
